


Paraphilias

by fools_seldom_write



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Drabble Collection, F/F, M/M, Necrophilia, Paraphilias, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: I found a list of paraphilias on the internet and decided to write a drabble to every one of them featuring different characters from Supernatural.





	1. Mysophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Mysophilia: A pathologial interest in dirt and filth, sometimes with sexual manifestations.

Sex was supposed to be dirty. That was the whole point, wasn't it? They didn't understand why so many people were grossed out by the idea of having sex in dirty places. It was just logical, right? Sex was dirty. Jody's and Donna's sex was especially dirty. They did it everywhere. Their favorite were the bathrooms of fast food restaurants, always full of graffiti and urine on the floor. But the forest ground was also a good option. One time they even did it on a garbage dump. To say that their sex was dirty would be an huge understatement.


	2. Septophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Septophilia: A sexual interest in decaying matter

Azazel was a big fan of decay. Not only corpses, although corpses were his favorite, of course. But food was also an option for him, and he especially loved how decayed food tasted. But nothing could top dead people. Not even a yummy, brown apple. Oh yes, people. He regularly visited graveyards, just to dig out some corpses, masturbate on them and bury them again. And he loved to touch the dead bodies, half eaten by bugs, unnatural skin color. Dean Winchester was one of Azazel's favorites. It was a shame that after some time, only bones remained of him.


	3. Acousticophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acousticophilia: Sexual arousal from sounds.

The first time Castiel started speaking, or actually rather moaning and screaming in Enochian during sex, the angel was worrying that he could've disturbed Sam or that he damaged his ears. But Sam loved it. It was an incredible turn-on for him, hearing Castiel speaking Enochian for him, because of him. After the first incident, he would do anything just to hear it again. He would suck him off at every opportunity, making the angel squirm and lose control. Sam made him lose so much control, that he started speaking Enochian again. And again. Whenever Sam pleased.


	4. Autopedication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autopedication: The act of inserting one's penis into one's own anus.

Gabriel loved that he had full control over the vessel he possessed. He could just modify his looks whenever he pleased to, and that was especially handy in regards of his dick. When he first possessed the vessel, the dick was about average. Of course he immediately changed that, but this wasn't everything. No, sometimes, when he wasn't in the mood for some boring chicks that tried too hard, he could use his modified dick to please himself. He penetrated himself, and after all, he knew best what he wanted and how he wanted it, so that was just logical.


End file.
